Enemy-Tan-Doe
Enemy-Tan-Doe is a being created by The Enemy, and one of his last creations prior to being Descended. Intentionally created to give Fan-Tan-Doe a friend so that she would leave their universe alone, Enemy-Tan-Doe is equal in power to her but finds her "friendship" a punishment and wants to do other things with her existence, despite possibly being a time-based cancer that could bring about The Shattering. She was created using Fan-Tan-Doe's blood. The character was created by as someone who could bounce off Fan-Tan-Doe during her recap segments in stories. She first appeared in Pink Lemonade in the episode Lift Your Spirits, where she was given no prior introduction. She would later have her origin revealed in the Xenolouge for Days of Victory known as Purple Skies. Enemy-Tan-Doe is a creation of The Enemy who was created as a means of negotiation with Fan-Tan-Doe, as The Enemy and The Fan believed her very existence could possibly upset the timeline and fracture it, creating the seeds that would lead to another Shattering, which had previously destroyed the old Fantendoverse, known as Fantendoverse Prime. Enemy-Tan-Doe is a fairly aloof character with the same capabilities and powers as Fan-Tan-Doe, but has mostly lost interest in the ongoings of the Fantendoverse and finds Fan-Tan-Doe's recaps to try to inform people annoying. She despises her own existence and creation, seeing it as a punishment to be stuck with the same person perhaps forever. Description Enemy-Tan-Doe is a girl with Caucasian skin and red eyes. She has long red hair, which is somewhat unkempt. Like Fan-Tan-Doe, she wears a clipping of a Fantendoverse character on her hair, although only one and it is of Leah Needlenam instead of Unten. She wears a bracer around her neck and wears a black dress with a belt around her hips, as well as a short sleeved red jacket. She also wears red and black leggings with black and red boots. She usually carries around a mobile device which mirrors Fan-Tan-Doe's usage of books, usually playing games on it such as Fire Emblem Heroes or Dragalia Lost, which she gets relentlessly teased for by other cosmic beings. Personality Enemy-Tan-Doe is a cranky individual who usually has no interest in the ongoings of the Fantendoverse, although is easily distracted and becomes interested if a hot girl or boy or other alien creature she happens to find attractive is mentioned or involved in the story that Fan-Tan-Doe is attempting to recap for the audience. Enemy-Tan-Doe does not seem to care about the bosses that she has to appease, usually off doing her own thing in the background, which is usually laying around and playing mobile games on her tablet device. Enemy-Tan-Doe does not like The Fan or The Enemy, her creators, seeing her situation with Fan-Tan-Doe akin to a punishment she does not deserve. She also seems to dislike Fan-Tan-Doe, but occasionally seems to be much nicer to her or attempts to comfort her if she goes too far with her ribbing. Fan-Tan-Doe seems to have a friendly attitude around her and seems to suggest that she is much nicer off camera and that they may have a sexual relationship. It can be hard to get a real read on Enemy-Tan-Doe due to her existence being mostly outside of the material she appears in, as she acts completely differently when she knows someone is reading about her, being a lot more aggressive. Appearances ''Days of Victory - Purple Skies Enemy-Tan-Doe will appear in the Xenolouge for ''Days of Victory, explaining her origin and backstory. ''Pink Lemonade Enemy-Tan-Doe appears in recap segments for ''Pink Lemonade starting with Episode 8: Lift Your Spirits, making her real debut here. Her aloof and nonchalant attitude is established here, as well as her liking towards coffee. Powers and Abilities Enemy-Tan-Doe has access to the same things that Fan-Tan-Doe does for her powers, being able to go anywhere in time and space through "Recall Points" and even seeming to share a lot of these Recall Points due to being made from the DNA found in Fan-Tan-Doe's blood. She can use these memories as part of her attacks as well, as well as attack and use eldritch beings. Her abilities make her a grave concern for most cosmic deities, who keep her and Fan-Tan-Doe trapped in a small pocket dimension. Due to her abilities being the same as Fan-Tan-Doe's, she is often called a "Echo" of Fan-Tan-Doe. Enemy-Tan-Doe hates being known as Fan-Tan-Doe's echo and occasionally works on her own techniques to try and shed this reputation. Specific Abilities Relationships Fan-Tan-Doe Fan-Tan-Doe is her friend and a subject of hatred for Enemy-Tan-Doe, often having a somewhat conflicted relationship due to their situation. Enemy-Tan-Doe seems to have no interest in her passion for the Fantendoverse and usually interrupts to tell Fan-Tan-Doe that nobody cares about what's she's talking about or other usually mean remarks. However, this is really only half of their relationship, with Enemy-Tan-Doe seemingly to be a lot nicer off-camera according to Fan-Tan-Doe. The Enemy Her creator, who she despises for creating her. After learning he was descended by Unten during Days of Victory, Enemy-Tan-Doe grows respect for Unten, even though the two have never even met before. The Fan Enemy-Tan-Doe has basically no connection to The Fan, but hates him anyway because he wanted to bargain with Fan-Tan-Doe to stop coming to their universe and possibly doom it, which led to the creation of her. Trivia *Enemy-Tan-Doe was not originally planned prior to being created for Pink Lemonade, but was added into the script to give Fan-Tan-Doe someone to bounce off. Her name was also temporary, but it was kept as it made it the most clear as to what her relationship was with Fan-Tan-Doe. *Enemy-Tan-Doe's red color is both a representation of how she is more or less the opposite of Fan-Tan-Doe as well as the fact she was created with Fan-Tan-Doe's blood. This again, is a mirror of how The Fan and The Enemy use Unten's blood to create a Beorn at the end of Days of Victory. It's like poetry. It rhymes. Gallery Enemy-Tan-Doe.png|Enemy-Tan-Doe's design from Pink Lemonade. Enemy-Tan-DoePainted.png|Painted variant Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Pink Lemonade Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Catalyst Category:World Tournament Category:Polyamorous Characters